A New Beginning
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: Ok. This is it. The third FF8 story that co-insides with the other two. Read/review and enjoy.


FF8: story 3 Like I said before, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to Squaresoft. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like Final Fantasy 8. Secondly, Nightmare helped me work on this story. This is our third attempt at a fanfic. And like the last two, we hope you like the story. The story line is mixed together with different ideas we had. Email any and all comments (even burns) to [Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com][1]

Now on with the story.   
**********************************************************************************************

A New Beginning   
(sequel to Together...Forever)   
**Chapter 1**

"Come in," Squall said as he heard a knock on the door. He looked up from his desk as a young girl walked into the room. "May I help you?" Squall asked. "I hope so instructor Leonheart," the girl said, "My Instructor wanted the class to do a report on someone that we consider a hero." Squall smiled as he asked, "What's your name?"

"Laura," the girl said. "And who's your report about?" he asked. "Your wife, Rinoa," Laura said. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, "First of all, you can call me Squall." She smiled and said, "Ok Squall." He motioned her to sits down and said, "Secondly, I can answer any question from the time I met her till now. As far as her past goes I know a little bit, but it would be easier to ask her. That way you'll get it right."

As she settled herself into the chair across from him, she asked nervously, "Isn't there any one else I could talk to about her past?" Squall sat there silently watching her for a few seconds then asked, "Why do I get the impression that you don't want to ask her?" Laura blushed, then with a shy smile she told him, "I don't. You see, Rinoa is the instructor that gave us this assignment. I chose her and in doing so I thought that I would surprise her."

Suddenly, Laura looked worried. "Oh! I hope she doesn't get mad. Do you think she will?" With a shake of his head, squall told her, "No, Laura. She won't get mad. Unless I'm sadly mistaken, she'll be flattered."

"You sure?" she asked. He smiles and said, "Yeah, I'm sure. Now we better get started on this report because we're losing daylight." She returned his smiles as she opened a notebook and said, "Ok."

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to finish your class schedule?" Selphie asked. Rinoa smiled and said, "Selphie, don't worry about it. This is the last class I have today, so you'll be fine. If you need any help, just ask Squall. He's right next door." She placed a hand on her stomach as Selphie said, "All right. Are you sure your ok?" Rinoa nodded and said, "I'm fine. I just haven't been able to hold anything down this morning." Selphie placed a hand on Rinoa's shoulder and said, "Rinoa you better go to the infirmary and see if something's wrong. I'll take care of your class."

Rinoa smiled and said, "I will Selphie, and thanks." She walked towards the door as Selphie said, "You can thank me by finding out what's wrong. I'll see you after class." Rinoa gave a slight wave and walked towards the elevator. _With luck they can tell me what's wrong._

**Chapter 2**

Selphie sat down in a chair and sighed. _I hurt all over,_ she thought as Squall walked in the room. "Did you know your shadow is alive?" she asked, referring to Laura. Squall smiled and said, "Selphie, I'd like you to meet Laura. She's been assigned to do a report on someone who she considers a hero." Selphie looked at Laura and said, "Please tell me your reports NOT about Zell."

Laura laughed as she said, "AS IF! My report's on Rinoa." "Speaking of Rinoa, where is she? I thought she'd be here," Squall asked. "Oh, she went to the infirmary. For some reason she said she wasn't feeling well," Selphie said. "When did she go?" He asked worriedly. Selphie looked up at the clock and said, "About an hour ago."

"I hope she's ok," Laura said as Squall left the room running. Selphie let out a sigh as Zell walked in and said, "Hey Selphie, do you know where Quistis is?" She smiled as she said, "If I tell you, are you going to ask her out, loverboy?" "Can it Selphie and just answer my question, ok?" Zell told her looking discussed. Chuckling and trying to look innocent, Selphie told him she was in the computer lab.

"Thanks Selphie," he said as he turned to leave. As he reached the door, he turned back to ask, "Didn't I just she Squall running out of here?" "Yeah that was him. He was looking for Rinoa," Selphie told him. "Figures. Oh well, see ya later," Zell said walking out the door. After Selphie and Laura watched Zell leave, they looked at each other and broke into laughter. Finally getting themselves under control. "Well. Now, where were we?" Selphie asked Laura, still chuckling.

* * *

Rinoa was just walking out of the infirmary when Squall came running down the hall. Skidding to a stop in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her giving her a tender kiss. Leaning back so he could see her face, he gently asked, "Sweetheart, are you ok? What did the doctor say?" Rinoa laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm ok, just tired," she reassured him with a yawn, "The doctor ran a bunch of tests, but they won't have the results until tomorrow."

Squall sighed as he hugged her. "Squall?" Rinoa asked with another yawn. "Yeah, angel?" "Can we go home now?" Rinoa asked, leaning into him. Squall kept his arm around her as he turned her toward home. "Sure princess. Anything you want." Rinoa rest her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall toward home.

"Squall?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I'm hungry."

Squall chuckled and said, "Lord woman, how I love you. We'll have something delivered. how does that sound?" She smiled and said, "Like we have a plan." Squall just laughed.

**Chapter 3**

Zell walked quietly into the computer lab. _It's now or never,_ he thought as Quistis turned and looked at him. "Oh , Zell I'm glad your here. I wanted to ask you a question," She said. He cleared his throat and said, "Really? Because I've got something I want to ask you." She smiled as she said, "Then why don't you go first. My question can wait."

He took a deep breathe and said, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night." After a few seconds, she took a step towards him as she said, "Your asking me out to dinner?" He smiled and said, "Yeah. Do you have some sort of problem with that?" Quistis looked at Zell and slowly smiled as she said, "Only if you change your mind. I'd love to go to dinner with you." Zell blinked then grinned even broader and said, "Great! Now, what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh it was nothing. When do you want to have dinner together?" she asked, not looking at him. "Quistis, what were you going to ask me?" Zell asked as he took her hands in his. "Oh... Well, if you must know, I was going to ask you over for supper one night," Quistis said as she blushed and looked shy up into Zell's eyes. Zell lowered his head to give Quistis a kiss. Suddenly the PA system same alive. Startling them both, they jumped apart.

_"Attention everyone. Zell please report to Cid's office. Repeating. Zell report to Cid's office immediately!"_

Zell turned to her saying, "Ok. So how about tomorrow night we go out to dinner and maybe either go see a movie or go dancing afterwards?" Just as she was about to answer, the PA system came alive again. This time it was Cid. _"ZELL NOW!"_ it exploded. Zell jumped and giving Quistis a quick hard, yet gentle, kiss ran for the door.

"I'll call you later, ok? Later hon," he called over his shoulder. Quistis touched her fingers to her lips and dazedly called back, "Ok. Later." Slowly sitting down in her chair, she softly whispered, "Wow." Then yelled, "YES!" and laughed happily.

**Chapter 4**

Laura closed her notebook as she said, "Thanks Selphie. You've been a great help." "I'm glad she helped you out. Now maybe she can help me with something in the bed room," Irvine said as he walked into the room. Selphie turned bright red as she yelled, "Irvine!"

Laura busted out laughing as Irvine said, "What?" trying to look innocent. Unfortunately it didn't work, the twinkle in his eye gave him away. Turning his smile on Laura, he asked her, "Doesn't she blush pretty? By the way, I'm her husband, Irvine. And you are?" He held out his hand while he tried to protect himself as Selphie swatted him in his arm, laughing at his antics. Finally getting her laughter under control, she introduced herself.

"I'm Laura. I was just interviewing your wife for a report I'm writing. She was very helpful." Irvine smiled as he grabbed Selphie's hands. Holding her around her waist, he gave her a quick kiss then jokingly asked Laura if the report was on marriage. Selphie gasped and tried to turn around so she could see his face. Irvine just held her tighter. Keeping his feet out of range as well.

Laughing, Laura told him about her report. "Too bad, he said with a wicked smile, "Selphie and I could've told you a great deal about honeymoons." "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Selphie yelled as Laura and Irvine erupted into laughter again. "Calm down sweetheart," Irvine chuckled wile Selphie twisted back and forth trying to get loose, giggling helplessly. Laura giggled, "Irvine, would you mind answering some questions for me?"

"Sure. I'd be--Now sweetheart watch where your putting those dainty little feet of yours. Glad to help you out. Ofh!" Irvine dodged Selphie's feet but not her elbow. "HA!" she yelled triumphantly as he doubled over, one hand on his stomach.

* * *

Zell knocked on Quistis's door and sighed. _Of all the times to be assigned to a mission,_ he thought as he shifted the pizza box to his free hand. The door opened as Quistis said, "Who-Oh! Hi." He smiled and said, "Hey. Um-we need to talk." She took a few steps back as she asked, "About what?"

"I've gotta leave in the morning for a mission. So I hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd have our dinner date tonight," he said as he walked in and indicated the pizza box. "Ok," she said as she closed the door. "Is there a place where I can put this?" he asked. "Besides in your stomach?" Quistis asked trying to look innocent.

"Very funny woman. Are you going to show me where to put this pizza down or are you just going to stand there looking sexy?" Zell quipped. "Pizza? You actually eat something besides hot dogs?" "Quistis," Zell warned playfully. Giggling, Quistis lead the way into the living room. "You know sugar," Zell chuckled as he hesitated in the door way, "I could just take my pizza and go home."

She looked up at him and with a twinkle in her eye she asked, "You'd just leave and let me starve while you eat that alone?" Zell laughed and shook his head. _Man. Why didn't I ask her out sooner? I'm such a chicken-wuss, _he thought as he watched her. "And what makes you think I'd do that?" he asked as he placed the pizza on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch and said, "Because the only time I see you actually stop and talk to a girl is when they buy you hot dogs."

He sat down next to her as he said, "Nobody bought me hot dogs when I stopped and talked to you." "True," she said as Zell opened the box.

**Chapter 5**

Quistis walked into the cafeteria the next morning and sighed. She sat down at an open table as she thought, _I wonder if Zell is all right. _An unfamiliar feeling seemed to fall over Garden. A feeling that slowed not only everyone, but everything down. Almost as if it was waiting.

Waiting for something, but not knowing what. Quistis looked out the window and watched the students as the walked across the courtyard. Just as Selphie was walking into the cafeteria, there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Everyone jumped and turned in time to see one of the cadets running as fast as he could out of the door with a cook right on his heels. "Get back here you terrorist!" the cook yelled as she ran.

Laughing, everyone turned back to what the had been doing. But the feeling of waiting was as strong as ever. Selphie spotted Quistis across the room. "Hey girlfriend, what's up?" she called as she approached. Quistis looked up and smiled. "Not much. What's up with you?" Before Selphie could answer the PA system squawked to life.

_"Attention! Would SeeD's Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Squall and Rinoa please report to Headmaster Cid's office immediately!"_

The PA system repeated the message a second time as Selphie and Quistis were leaving the cafeteria. "I wonder what's up," Selphie said as the boarded the elevator. "Beats me," Quistis answered, "But it sure sounded urgent. Don't you think?" Selphie nodded, then they both were silent for the rest of the trip. Quistis kept thinking, _I hope Zell is all right._

* * *

Squall, Rinoa and Irvine were already assembled when the walked in. Selphie walked straight to Irvine as she greeted the others. Quistis had just finished greeting them when Cid walked into his office. "WHat do you need, sir?" Squall asked. Cid took a deep breathe then said, "Earlier this morning, a group of SeeD's left for Deling City. They were supposed to arrive in a few hours, but I'm afraid that won't be happening."

He took another deep breathe then said, "I just received word that the train they were on somehow went off it's tracks." Quistis very quietly backed up against the wall as her mind screamed, _NO!_ She tried to put a voice to her thoughts only to have it come out as a whisper. Irvine looked at Quistis out of the corner of his eye as he said, "Zell was on that train, wasn't he?" Cid sat down in a chair as he said, "Unfortunately, yes. He had been assigned to the mission yesterday and left earlier this morning."

A tear ran down her cheek as she asked, "Is he ok?" Cid rubbed his eyes and said, "We don't know at this time. The final report hasn't come in yet." Cid closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Unfortunately, they have yet to locate any survivors. But they are still searching." Squall held Rinoa as she started to quietly cry. Selphie took a hold of Irvine's hand, squeezing it as tears ran down her face.

Quistis stood completely still, stunned. _Zell, NO!_ her mind screamed then went totally blank. Slowly, as the tears ran down her face unchecked, she slid down the wall until she was sitting huddled on the floor.

**Chapter 6**

"Laura, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rinoa asked once class was over. The young girl walked to the front of the class room and said, "Yes, Instructor Heartily?" _She hated it._ "I take it you talked to my husband," Rinoa said calmly. "Y-Yes ma'am," Laura managed to say.

Rinoa looked towards the door out of the corner of her eye and said, "FREEZE LEONHEART!" Squall stopped dead in his tracks as he thought, _Busted...for what?_ I didn't do it," he said. Rinoa pointed at an empty chair and said, "Sit there and don't move." He did as instructed and said, "Yeas ma'am." Rinoa talked to Laura for a few minutes more. After Laura left smiling, Rinoa turned towards Squall. "Oh really?" she asked.

" I didn't get you sick if that's what you're talking about," he said. Trying to keep a straight face she asked again, "Oh really? Well that's very interesting Squall." "It is?" he asked warily. "Oh yeah," she smiled sweetly, "Cause if you didn't "do" it, then maybe you can tell me who the daddy is." Squall blinked and slowly stood, never taking his eyes off her.

"Daddy?" he croaked. Rinoa grinned and said, "Yes daddy. Squall we're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant!" "Daddy?" Squall repeated, "I'm --- going to be --- a daddy?" Rinoa laughed as he slowly started to sink back onto his chair again. Slowly he blinked and then started to grin. Rinoa laughed as he suddenly jumped up and shouted, "Yes! I'm going to be a daddy!"

Rushing over to Rinoa, he scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around laughing joyously. "Squall!" Rinoa giggled breathlessly as she clung to him, "Put me down! You're crazy!" Squall suddenly stopped, looking concerned as he asked, "Oh! Sweetheart! I'm sorry! Ae you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked to cute as he wavered between elation at becoming a father and complete fear that he might have inadvertently hurt her and their baby. Dear lord how she loved him. He was going to make a great dad.

She kissed him and said, "Don't worry, I'm ok." He hugged her close as Quistis walked in looking spooked. "You ok, Quistis? You look like you've seen a ghost," Squall asked. She sat down in a chair and said, "M-more like h-h-heard one." He gave her a puzzled look as Rinoa asked," What do you mean 'heard one'?"

Quistis handed Rinoa a piece of paper with a phone number on it and said, "Call that number and put it on speaker phone. You'll see what I mean." Rinoa did as instructed as she said, "Ok, if you want me to." The phone rang twice then a voice on the other end said, "S'up? This is Zell." Squall and Rinoa exchanged a look as they said, "Zell?!?"

**Chapter 7**

Quistis quickly walked passed the reception desk and entered the patients wing of the hospital. _Please let it be him,_ she thought as she walked towards Zell's room. _If it's him, I'll kill him. just who does he think he is making me worry like that? _She slowly entered his room and asked, "Zell? Are you awake?"

KA-THUNK! "I'm getting there," Zell said as the lights came on. She looked to her right and saw a plastic dart on the light switch. "Where did you get the dart gun?" she asked as she looked at at Zell. His left arm was in a cast and a knee brace was on his right knee. "I asked the doctor if there was anything to stop my arm from itching and he said that a dart gun was in the top door of the stand here," Zell said as he reloaded the dart gun.

"So, how many people have you shot today?" Quistis asked as she sat down next to him on the bed. Taking aim at the door, he fired just as Selphie and Irvine walked in the room. BAP! The dart hit Irvine's hat, knocking it off his head and into Selphie's arms. Irvine blinked, looked at his hat safely cradled in his wife's hands.

As he turned to Zell he quietly stated, "You scuffed my hat." "Oops!" Zell grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Irvine, I thought Squall would be the next one in here." Irvine growled at Zell and repeated, "You scuffed my hat." With an exasperated huff, Selphie stuck his hat back on him, gave him a kiss on the end of his nose and said, "Get over it cowboy."

Irvine blushed and grinned as he said, "Yes ma'am." Zell and Quistis just laughed. "Anyway, what's up cowboy?" Zell asked. Irvine couldn't help but smile as he said, "It's been quiet without you, man." The four friends sat and talked for awhile.

After a few minutes Squall and Rinoa joined them. An hour Later Selphie and Irvine got up to leave as Zell started looking for his dart gun. Suddenly, Irvine ducked back in the room and KABAP! he shot Zell in the forehead. "And that, my man, is for scuffing' my hat." "Irvine!" Selphie suddenly hollered sounding completely fed up. "Coming hon!" he grinned, touched the brim of his hat and was gone. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Rinoa, I was wondering. How did your class fare with that report they were to do?" Zell asked. Rinoa smiled and said, "They all passed. Even the three cadets that wrote reports on you." "Me?" Zell asked with a pleased grin, "They wrote about me?" Quistis groaned, shaking her head saying, "Oh no. Rinoa, why did you have to tell him? His ego was big enough already. Any more and no one will be able to stand him!" "Hey!" Zell yelled as everyone continued to laugh.

Quistis took his hand in hers and said, "Oh, come on Zell. We're just teasing you." "Yeah, I know," he grumbled. Rinoa sighed and said, "Well, I know something that will cheer you up Zell." He looked at her and asked, "And what might that be, Rinoa?" She smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

Zell slowly looked at Squall and said, "You've been busy." "Zell!" Rinoa said as she blushed. "Oh this is great! Congratulations you two," Quistis said as she hugged her friends. Rinoa returned the hug and said? "Thanks Quistis. Now all we have to do is tell Selphie and Irvine."

"Tell me what?" Selphie asked as she walked back into the room. "Hey Selphie, thought you two had headed home," Zell said. "I thought I had better bring your toy back. Tell me what?" Selphie repeated. "I wondered where that went." Hush Zell," Quistis said. "Selphie, why don't we go get something to drink in the snack bar," Rinoa said taking her arm and heading out the door. "That's a good idea, sweetheart. I think I'll join you," Squall said with a wave, "Take to you two later."

"Later guys," Zell said with a grin, watching them leave. "I wonder how she will take the news," Quistis commented with a giggle. "Wait," Zell chuckled as he started to count, "Five, four three, two one." Suddenly they heard Selphie holler, "WHAT?!" "Balamb, the Ragnarok has landed," Zell laughed as he grabbed Quistis's hand and tugged her down to sit on the side of the bed.

"Zell!" Quistis said surprised. "Don't go. Please," he said as he squeezed her hand. "Zell, are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah. It's just that it gets lonely here with no one to talk to. You know?" he said sheepishly as he held her hand, "I guess I'm starting to go a little stir crazy, lying around here." Quistis smiled and jokingly told him, "Too late. You're already crazy." Zell laughed and said, "Oh thanks a lot, Quistis." "You're welcome," she laughingly answered.

Suddenly, Zell tugged her hand causing her to loose her balance. With a startled squeak, Quistis fell against his chest. "Zell!" "You don't have any idea just how beautiful you really are, do you?" Zell quietly asked her as he held her in his arms. Before Quistis could do more than blink, he kissed her.

His hand came up to cradled her head as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart as a muffled chuckle echoed in the room. They both looks towards the door. "Am I interrupting something?" Irvine asked, slouching against the door frame. Quistis pushed against the bed to get up as a blush crawled over her face, but Zell's good arm held her tightly against him.

"Yes, you are," Zell said plainly. He stared at Irvine as Quistis wiggled trying to sit up. "What do you want?" he asked flatly. "Zell, let me go," Quistis whispered, pushing against his chest. "I-uh-I was just wondering where Selphie went," Irvine said surpressing a grin.

"She is in the snack bar down the hall. Close the door when you leave," Zell said. "Oh, all right your highness,?" Irvine chuckled as the door clicked shut. "Zell you are terrible," Quistis said.

"No, I just don't want to see anyone else but my beautiful captive."   
"Captive? Oh, am I your captive?"

"Yes and no, You are my captive right now, but I am your captive from now until forever," Zell said tenderly placing a kiss on the end of her nose. "W-what are you saying?" she asked nervously. He took a deep breathe and said, "I'm saying that I love you Quistis. The more I've been here, the more I missed you. I was about ready to sign myself out when you walked in." A tear rolled down her cheek as she asked, "Y-You love me?" He wiped the tear away as he said, "Yeah, I do."

Quistis buried her face in his shoulder as she tried to stop the tears. "Hey now. What's wrong? Are you ok?" Zell asked concerned. Sniffling, Quistis shook her head. Wiping her eyes on his shirt, she slowly raised her eyes to his. She gave him a watery smile then kissed him with all her heart. Slowly she broke the kiss.

"Oh Zell," she sighed, "I've waited so long, hoped even---but I never---Oh Zell, I love you too." Zell hugged her close and released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Thank God. I thought that--something---You love me too?" he said with wonder in his voice. Suddenly he gave a loud whoop of happiness and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss Quistis giggled.

"Zell! Shh! We're still in the hospital!" she said and punched him playfully in the arm. Zell grinned as he said, "Marry me. Spring me from this joint and marry me. Now, tonight, immediately. Ok? Please?" Quistis blinked a couple of times and said, "Zell your crazy! You'll have to talk to the doctor about getting out of here." "Ok," he agreed, "but you didn't answer my question babe. Will you marry me?" Quistis stared at him for a few seconds the quietly asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he answered. "Oh--my--oh," Quistis stammered. With tears in her eyes, she placed her hands on his face. Smiling sweetly she told him, "Yes, my love, I'll marry you." "Ya-hoo!" Zell yelled again. "Zell! Shh!" "Let's find the doctor and then blow this popsicle stand." Quistis gave him a hug and laughed joyously.

**Chapter 8**

They had been back at Balamb for six hours and Zell was tired. For the past four hours, he had undergone not only debriefing, but a complete physical. Plus he had spent half an hour picking out the perfect ring for Quistis. Now he sat in his car in front of her house just staring at the front door. Slowly he blinked, sighed and got out of the car. One word slipped into his mind. _Home. I'm home._

Grinning from ear to ear, he stepped through the front door and called, "Hi honey, I'm home." Quistis walked out the kitchen and saw Zell as he walked toward her. "Hi hon, hard day?" she quipped with a grin. Zell took her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "You look beat Zell," she said as he sank onto the sofa.

Pulling her onto his lap, he held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I am," Zell said and sighed. "Poor baby. Hungry?" she asked. Zell grinned and told her, "Not tonight dear, I'm bushed."

Quistis softly punched his shoulder as she said, "I was talking about food, you rat." Chuckling tiredly, he hugged her saying, "I know, but I just couldn't resist. Oh yeah, I have something that belongs to you." Reaching into his shirt pocket, he brought out a small dark blue velvet box. As Zell opened the box he softly said, "I hope you like it." "Oh Zell," Quistis said quietly as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. Zell slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. Gradually, Quistis realized that Zell was fast asleep. Slowly, she stood then looked at him as he slept. Gently she moved him until he was lying on the sofa. "Sweet dreams, my love," Quistis whispered then kissed his forehead and covered him with a blanket. Turning off the lights as she headed for her own bed, she caught herself smiling.

**Chapter 9**

Rinoa calmly walked into Squall's class room carrying a overnight bag. "Hi hon," she quietly said as she touched his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes and smiled as he said, "Hey Princess. You feeling ok?" She kissed his forehead and said, "I'm fine. I just need a lift to the hospital." "Ok. just give me a min--Did you just say hospital?" he croaked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and looking very, very pale.

Rinoa smiled sweetly saying, "Yes dear. It's time." Jumping up, he said, "Yeah. Right, let's go. Are you sure you're ok?" She kissed him deeply and said, "I'm fine. I just-AHHH!" She placed a hand on his desk as a small contraction hit. He quickly slipped an arm around her waist as he said, "Class dismissed." She placed a hand on her stomach as she said, "We have to go now."

* * *

Two hours later Squall sat beside Rinoa smiling, holding his new born baby daughter while she held their son. "They're perfect, sweetheart. I love you much. Thank you," Squall humbly said as a tear slowly slid down his cheek. Rinoa laid her head on his shoulder and giving a tired sigh, she told him, "Yes, they are darling. I love you too." Just then, the nurse came into the room. "Time to take the little ones back for a bath," she quietly stated.

Giving the little ones a gentle kiss, they laid their babies in their portable crib. Squall held Rinoa as they watched the nurse wheel them out of the room. Yawning, Rinoa laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Tired, love?" Squall asked hugging her gently. "That's the understatement of the year," she murmured, "Now comes the fun part."

"Fun part?" he asked. "Yeah, naming them," she replied. "Oh yeah," he said, and with a soft chuckle, he watched as Rinoa drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 10**   
Balamb Times October 21   
Birth Announcements   
_ Miss Sarah Raine and Master Seth jacob Leonheart arrived late yesterday afternoon. Weighing in a 7 lb. 8 oz each, they are doing fine. As for their Parents, Squall and Rinoa, they are happily doing fine as well._

Selphie laid the paper on the coffee table and sighed. _I wonder what our baby will be, _she dreamily thought. _I need to tell him soon. _Just then, Irvine came walking into the living room. "That was Squall on the phone. They just got home and was wondering if we wanted to come over later. I told him we'd be over after bit. I kinda figured you'd want to see the little ones. Right?" he said.

Selphie smiled and held her hand out to him. "Right. Babies are so precious. Squall and Rinoa are twice blessed having twins," she told him as he sat down beside her on the sofa. As he took her into his arms she said, "I'm going to tell Rinoa anytime she needs a baby sitter, I'll gladly do it." Irvine chuckled and tightened his hold briefly as he asked, "Wanting to practice, huh?"

"Well, after all we have seven months before we have are own," she said. Irvine froze. Slowly, he looked down at Selphie and stammered, "Wh--Wha--What did you just say?" Selphie leaned back to look up at him and with a wary smile she said, "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a mommy and you're going to be a daddy." Irvine blinked as, slowly, Selphie's words started to register. "Baby?" he whispered, I'm going to be a--a--daddy?"

"Yes, darling," Selphie said smiling, "are you happy?" "A daddy," Irvine said as a smile started to grow, "We're gonna have a baby! I'm going to be a daddy!" He suddenly hugged Selphie tight. "Oh my love, I love you so much." Just as suddenly, he let go of her. "Oh! I didn't hurt you or the baby, did I?" he asked anxiously.

"No darling. You didn't hurt us. You couldn't," she said as she snuggled back into his embrace. "Hot damn! I'm going to be a daddy!" he said again, hugging her close as he gently placed his hand over her stomach. Selphie giggled and laid her hand on top of his.

* * *

Quistis and Zell pulled up in front of Squall and Rinoa's shortly after Squall called Irvine. They didn't know that the twins were here. After they had put the twins down for a nap, the four friends sat and talked. "Hey Squall, did you tell Cid where you were planning to go on your honeymoon?" Zell asked. " Of course not," Squall answered with a chuckle, "If I had he would have probably called and tried to convince us to mix business with pleasure. And with his timing , he would have called at a bad time."

They all laughed in agreement. "I know what you mean. I didn't tell him either," Zell said. Rinoa looked at Quistis and giggling, said, "See, I told you they were trainable." Quistis agreed laughing harder as Squall and Zell both hollered "HEY!" Then looking from their wives to each other, they just grinned, shrugged and Zell said, "Women!"

"Yeah, but, ya gotta love 'em," Squall replied as he hugged Rinoa and gave her a quick kiss. Zell gathered Quistis into his arms and smiling lovingly into her eyes as he said, "You got that right, buddy. You got that right."

**Epilogue...**

Selphie sighed as she felt something brush against her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to find Irvine setting next to her holding their new born baby girl. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked smiling. She yawned and said, "Yeah. How is she?" He kissed his daughters forehead and said, "She's like her mother. A perfect angel, no matter what."

"That's not what the doctor thinks about Irvine, Selphie," Zell said as he and Quistis walked into the room. Selphie gently touched her daughters cheek as she asked, "What do you mean?" Zell laughed as Irvine told her about ow she had suddenly fell asleep right after the nurse took the baby to clean her up. "The doctor was worried about you all right. But he was more worried about getting shot by your husband," Zell laughed. Selphie looked from Zell to Irvine completely dumbfounded.

"You mean to tell me that you brought you rifle into the delivery room?" Selphie asked astounded, "And threatened the doctor?" "Now Selphie, sweetheart, I did not bring my rifle. I accidentally left that squirt gun in my jacket pocket and, well, I stated to panic when you went out like that. I was afraid I was loosing you. I just didn't think before I reacted. I'm sorry sweetheart," he apologized.

A tear slowly ran down Selphie's cheek as she watched Irvine tell his side of the story. "Oh love," she quietly said, holding Irvine's hand, "That is so sweat." "At least he didn't pass out," Squall joked as he and Rinoa walked into the room with the twins.

"You mean like the way you did?" Rinoa asked, poking him in the ribs. "And Zell passes out at the sight of needles," Squall said. "I do not!" Zell retorted as he turned red. Quistis punched Zell in the shoulder and said, "Would you keep it down! The baby is trying to sleep." He rubbed his shoulder and quietly said, "Sorry Selphie."

Rinoa slapped Zell's other shoulder and said, "That goes double for the twins." They laughed as he sat down in a chair and said, "Yes ma'am." Irvine looked at his daughter and said, "Now, the only thing left to do is name you, little one." Selphie smiled as she said, "How about Amy Alexandria?" He smiled and said, "It's perfect."

"I think it's beautiful," Quistis said quietly. "Why Amy Alexandria?" Zell asked. Irvine handed Amy to Selphie and said, "We couldn't agree on the same name for a girl, so I guess we just came to a compromise." Selphie kissed her daughters forehead and said, "In more ways then one." Quistis pulled a small camera out of her pocket and asked, "Would you mind if I took a picture of Amy, Selphie?

"I don't see why not," Irvine said with a slight yawn. After Quistis took pictures of all the babies and their parents, Squall said, "Now that you have pictures of the twins and Selphie's little girl, when do we get to take pictures of you and your new born, Quistis?" "Knowing Zell, it will be two years from now," Selphie said with an evil grin. "Would you quit giving Zell the benefit of the doubt. It will be at least three years before he has a child of his own," Rinoa said with a slight chuckle.

Everyone laughed as Zell groaned and shook his head as he said, "Brother. Can you believe these guys? And they are supposed to be my friends." Quistis just smiled mysteriously and kissed Zell on his cheek. "Oh, I don't know," Quistis said, quietly leaning on her husbands shoulder, "It might be sooner then you think."

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Quistis and Zell. Zell slowly turned to look at his wife. "Oh really?" Rinoa asked, "Just how much sooner?" "Yeah girlfriend, how soon?" Selphie asked sleepily. Zell slowly looked at everyone in turn then looked back at Quistis as she smiled.

"We have seven months of baby sitting to get ready," she said and kissed him. "W--WH--What did you say?" Zell stammered. "You're going to be a daddy in about seven months," she told him gently. Zell blinked, turned white and passed out cold. The room was silent for about five seconds as everyone just looked at Zell in the chair. "Well," Squall finally said, "at least we're in a hospital when you told him Quistis."

   [1]: Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com



End file.
